dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth (Origins)
} |name = Stealth |icon = Skl ico stealth 1.png |image = Stealth Leliana.png |px = 270x360px |type = Rogue (Stealth tree) |description = The rogue has learned to fade from view, although perceptive enemies may not be fooled. Taking any action beyond movement, including engaging in combat or using items, will still attract attention. If the rogue initiates combat while still stealthed, the first strike is an automatic critical hit or backstab. |effect type = Sustained |range = Personal |fatigue = 5% |cooldown = 10s |requires = 10 cunning }} Stealth is a rogue talent from the Stealth tree in Dragon Age: Origins. Information * Stealth causes the character to disappear from perception. Your characters will stop casting shadow on the ground, getting completely shrouded in it instead. * Movement speed penalty: 40%. * After a small delay, Threat is reset. Breaking Stealth too quickly can prevent this. * Conjuration time: 1s. Notes * Rogues can always enter stealth outside of combat mode. In combat, they can enter stealth only if they have Combat Stealth, or if there is no enemy within 30m. * In combat, there are two separate checks against Stealth: one is for when the character attempts to enter Stealth, and another for whether the character can be detected or not, once they are already in stealth. Two main variables here are the character's rank in Stealth, and the Perception Rank of the enemy. ** Perception Rank for normal and weaker enemies is 1, for elites is 2, for bosses is 3, and for elite bosses is 4. ** A stealthed rogue cannot be detected by an enemy if the rogue's Stealth rank is higher than or equal to the Perception Rank of the enemy (or if the rogue is not in combat). ** To successfully enter stealth in combat, the rogue's Stealth rank needs to be strictly higher than the Perception Rank of all enemies within 30m perceived by the rogue. ** For example, a rogue with Combat Stealth cannot enter stealth in combat if they perceive a boss-rank enemy. However, if this enemy enters stealth, thus making itself unperceivable to the rogue, then the rogue can enter stealth, even if the enemy is still nearby. Once in stealth, the rogue cannot be detected by this boss. * It is coded so that if a character manages to enter stealth before a physical attack hits them, the attack will be converted into a miss. Most physical attacks are affected by this. As a result, usually when a character enters stealth, enemies who have already targeted the character would run up to them and perform some attack without doing any damage. This applies to both enemies and player characters. * Even though a physical attack would miss (and do no damage) if the character enters stealth before it connects, secondary effects, such as knockdown from Shield Bash, stun from Riposte, or any other negative status effect, will still be applied, as they are applied outside of the attack impact handling function. Effects like knockdown or stun will also break stealth. This applies to both enemies and player characters. * Once a character's Stealth rank reaches 3, there is a chance the character is not flushed out of stealth when they take non-''physical'' damage. With level 3 Stealth (Combat Stealth), the chance is equal to the character's level. Level 4 Stealth (Master Stealth) doubles this chance. * Any attack on a living, targetable (i.e., not chickens) target, including using talents or basic attacks will break stealth. Attacking inanimate objects such as barricades will not break stealth. * Interacting with objects (e.g., opening containers, disarming traps, or even firing a ballista) will not break stealth. * Using or activating any talent, activated or sustained, will break stealth. With level 2 Stealth, the character can use items (throw bombs, set traps, etc.) in stealth with a 90% chance of not breaking stealth. * If Dual Striking or Rapid Shot is on, a character in stealth might still do a critical hit with the first attack out of stealth. The chance is 100%—your normal critical % for that type of attack, melee or ranged. Basically, the lower your critical rates the better if you want to crit out of stealth with Dual Striking or Rapid Shot on. See also * Ability mechanics es:Sigilo (Origins) Category:Dragon Age: Origins talents